


Kisses

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence surprises Isa after driving from San Francisco to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

“ISABELLLAAAAAAAA!!”

“Ugh.” Isa closed her eyes tighter and wrapped the duvet around herself, letting it swallow up her tiny body.

“Isa, wake up!” Florence shouted from the doorway, dumping her two suitcases on the floor and dropping her bag alongside them.

“Nooooo.” Isa groaned.

“Rude.” Florence said, taking off what Isa calls “her pimp hat” and making her way over to Isabella’s bed; kicking her shoes off along the way. “Isabella?”

“What?” She croaked tiredly, still not opening her eyes or turning over.

“Is this really how you’re going to greet your girlfriend who drove all the way from San Francisco to see you?” She asked, hands on hips.

Isa thought about this for a second. Her tiredness was definitely making it difficult to think straight but she knew one thing; she had definitely missed Florence. She had missed waking up to her face, she’d missed opening her eyes in the morning to see Florence’s sparkling green, emerald eyes staring straight back a her. Without moving more than her arm, she reached behind her and pulled the duvet back, suggesting to Florence that she should get in the bed; but before Florence climbed straight in, Isa stopped her. “Clothes off.” She said firmly.

Florence smiled and happily obliged, stripping down to her underwear before climbing into Isa’s too big bed and taking up the position of big spoon. Isa flinched from Florence’s contact. “Jeez Flo, you’re freezing.” She whispered.

Florence let out a little laugh. “Sorry my little machine.” She whispered, kissing the top of Isa’s head.

Isa turned around to face Florence; wrapping her arm across Florence’s waist, entwining their legs together and resting her head on Flo’s chest. “I’ve missed this.” Isa whispered, feeling less grumpy.

“Me too.” Florence gently played with Isa’s hair, brushing her too-long-fringe out of her eyes. Isa looked up at Florence with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She closed the short distance between their lips and felt a rush as her lips joined Florence’s. She savoured the long kiss, savoured the feel of their mouths moving perfectly in sync with each other’s, the sweet taste of Florence’s kisses.


End file.
